


Ms SquirrelMartino

by The_Perverted_Gentlemen



Series: Lincoln's Pets [4]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Perverted_Gentlemen/pseuds/The_Perverted_Gentlemen
Summary: Part 4 Son!





	Ms SquirrelMartino

Lincoln was in the living room reading his hypnotism book when he got a text on his phone and saw that it was from Liam.

'Dude, Ms. DiMartino is going to be substituting tomorrow' It read. Lincoln then smirked as he felt a plan come into his head.

The next day

Lincoln was in class staring at his teacher like every other boy but this time he will make sure that his shyness won't stop him.

"Mr. Loud." She called, braking Lincoln out of his trance.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need to talk to you after class, it's about your quiz." She said making all the other boys groan.

"Okay, Ms. DiMartino." He said with a smile. As class came to an end, Lincoln knew that it was time to put his plan into action.

"Now Lincoln, I know that my looks may distract you, but that's no excuse for these failing grades." She said

"I know Ms. DiMartino, but before we continue on that subject, mind if I show you this new trick I learned the other day?" Lincoln asked, causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow. Lincoln then showed the coin and started swinging it in front of her. She watched the coin until her eyes showed a vacant expression. "Perfect." He said as he went to the door and locked it and covered the window with a large piece of paper and then closed the blinds. "Now, it's time for some fun." He said as he went to his backpack and pulled out a brown leotard with a set of squirrel ears and a tail. "Oh Ms. DiMartino, would you kindly get undressed?" He commanded as she began to take off her clothes till she was in black lacy underwear. She then took off the bra and sat down on the table and pulled her panties off. She was now fully and completely naked in front of Lincoln, and he couldn't be harder. Lincoln then went up to her and pushes her legs apart, revealing her caramel-colored pussy lips.

"Wow, that looks so good." He said as Lincoln started licking her. Ms. DiMartino started to moan as Lincoln licked up her juicy, wet hole. "Okay, now I want you to put this on." He said as he handed her the costume and she slips it on but Lincoln noticed that it was a little tight. In fact, it showed her nipples through the fabric and her pussy lips slipped over the sides of the crotch. "Now bend over." He said as she climbs onto the desk and turns around, wiggling her ass teasingly. Lincoln then licked the beads, moved the leotard over a bit, and shoved it in her deep, making her moan.

"Oh, you must love it in the ass." He said as he started moving the tail in and out. "Now, my little squirrel…" He then took off his pants and boxers. "... would you like some 'nuts'?" He joked (badly). Ms. DiMartino then got down on her hands and knees and opens her mouth wide. Lincoln then shoved his cock and balls in her mouth. Lincoln could feel her tongue swirl around his entire sex.

'Oh god, why didn't I do this before.' He thought as he felt he was at his limit. He pulled out and Ms. DiMartino then frowns in want.

"Don't want to rush things, my adorable little squirrel." He said, his hand under her chin, tilting it to look up at him. "Why don't you lay on your back." He said as she did, Lincoln then went in between her legs and moved the leotard aside, giving her lower lips one last kiss before aligning his cock with her pussy and shoving it inside, causing Ms. DiMartino to moan loudly.

'Damn, it's so much tighter and warmer than the other girls.' He thought as he moved his hips.

"Oh god, this feels amazing!" He moaned as he grabbed a handful of her breasts and started sucking on her nipples. 'Oh god, her nipples taste like chocolate.' He thought as she continued to lie there and be fucked by the young boy.

"Okay, time to switch." He said as he left the warmth of her pussy and helped her up. He then took her place on the desk, his cock stiff and stood up like a pole. She then slid down his cock and started moving her hips up and down.

"Wow, this feels amazing." He said as she grabbed her hips as she rode his dick like a bucking bronco. He then gave her ass a hard slap.

"Oh god, I'm coming!" He yelled as he came inside her. As she got up she opens her pussy lips and lets his seed drip out of her. She then turned around and pulled her tail out and aligned her ass with his cock and shoved it in her and started moving her hips up and down, giving Lincoln a good view.

'Man I love my life.' He said as he watched, she then slams down one more time and he came in her again as she pulled off, Lincoln and his teacher then got dressed. Lincoln then puts his teacher back in the same spot and snapped his finger, breaking the trance.

"W-What happened?" She asked confused.

"You zoned out there for a minute while we were talking about my grades." Lincoln lied with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh right, well I think that you need to be tutored by me so that you can't get distracted every time I substitute for your teachers." She suggested.

"Oh yeah, we can do that." He said.

"Great." She said as she got up and rubs her ass. "Ow, those chairs are not comfortable." She said as she left the room leaving a smiling Lincoln. As he leaves the classroom, a mysterious figure came out from the locker and eyed him.

"So Lincoln can hypnotize people. Good." The figure said as he laughed but just then the janitor pushing his cart pushed the locker closed, locking him in.

"Oh god damn it." He said as he fed some string through one of the holes but he dropped it. "*sigh* damnit." He said as he started banging on the locker.


End file.
